The Digileague?
by AnimeJessica
Summary: Been awhile since I updated, but I found the story I started writing, and I am even thinking of adding the new digimon series in later chapters, so back to my story of the Digileague.
1. The Beginning of the End

What a beautiful day Ash exclaimed. Brock added Yeah nice enough that we should let our Pokemon out for some fresh air.

Great idea. Misty replied. Pikachu. Pikachu said. Just as Ash pulled out a pokeball a giant wind picked them up and they flew away.

Meanwhile in the Digital World

Are you guys entering the digi league? Asked Takuya. Of course we are. Said the Digidestinds. Tai what are you thinking about? Asked Sora. What if we had to fight eachothers digimon, I don't think I could do it. All of a sudden Ash, Misty and Brock fell on them.

Who are you? Augumon asked. I'm Ash, and this is Misty, and this is Brock. He answered. I can introduce myself thank you, as Misty slapped him across the face. Whatever, He replied.

Tai continued, As I was saying... Ash interupted, Who are you and where are we? You are in the digital world just in time for the digital league. Whats that? Ash asked. Allow me to answer that, as Gennai came up from behind him. The digital league is a league to test a digidestinds strength. Oh I see kinda like the pokemon league. Ash said. Ok 1 more question Who are you people and what are those things in your hands? Asked Ash. We are Matt, T.K., Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi...1 hour later....and Takuya. And these things are called digivices. Only digidestinds can get them. Now I have a question for you.....what are pokemon? Gennai asked. Here I will show you one.

Ash reached into his pocket and his pokeballs were gone. Then he realized that Pikachu was gone. There gone. He pulled out a device and he asked Gennai, Is this a digivice? Yes it is. He answered. Misty and Brock had one too. I'm a digidestind. Ash screamed.

"Where's my digimon?" asked Ash. "You have to find it" Bukamon said. "Or you can turn into one." Zoe exclaimed. Ash said suprizingly "Turn into one, but how?" "Just find a spirit.'" Koji said. "It's not that easy though." "There are still 2 more ways you can possibly get one, the first is to draw one and put it in this slot here." Takato said. "The last way is to find a digiegg and if you can lift it a digiegg should rise up out of a hole, right Veemon?" Davis said. "You bet." Veemon said. "Well who has this design of a digivice? Asked Ash. "Misty and Brock held out theirs and they were all different. "Well I have one like Brock's digivice. Davis said. "I have one like Ash's digivice." Said Tommy. "I have one like Mistys." Said Sora. "So I can transform into one?" questioned Ash. "Sure do" said Tommy. "What can I do?" Misty asked. "It just comes to you." Said Tai. "What about me?" asked Brock. "You find a digiegg." Said Yolei. "cool" said Brock.

"I get to transform, I get to transform." Bragged Ash. "Shut up," said Misty and Brock. "When do I get to?" asked Ash. "You have to find your spirit, and trust me it can be really hard." J.P. said. "I want it now." Just as Ash started screaming the ground started to shake. A spirit came up and Grumblemon was about to steal it. "Oh no not him again!" "That's right and I came to fight the new kids." Grumblemon smirked. "You can't fight me, I can't be a digimon." Ash said. "Well you can have this, not" Grumblemon teased. "That's it I'm fighting you." Tai said. "Augumon warp-digivolve!" Augumon warp-digivolve to WarGreymon. "Gabumon go warp-digivolve." Gabumon warp-digivolve to MetalGarrurumon.


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2: The fight

"Here I go" "Execute, beast spirit evolution BurningGreymon!"Veemon Go!" "Veemon Armour digivolve to Flamdramon" "Davis I'll help" T.K. Screamed. "Patamon digivolve to, Angemon'

"Haha you foolish kids think that your so tough, well think again, slide evolution, Gigasmon"Hand of Fate""Terra Force""Metal Wolf Claw" "I...I have no strength to attack why?" BurningGreymon wondered. "More the reason to destroy you" Gigasmon said. "I'll start with you" "Not so fast" Tommy yelled. "Execute , spirit evolution Kumumon" "Tommy stop you'll be hurt or worse killed" Zoe screamed "Ah forget boys are so stubborn" "Hey" all the boys screamed, "At least were trying" "Hand of Fate" "Ow where did that come from?" Gigasmon cried. "Over here" Angemon taunted. "Gatomon, Zoe is right we have to stand out and help ready?" Kari asked. "Ready" Gatomon replied "Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman."

"Ha you toy me like I am all alone and you think you can out stand my power, but I have someone I would like you to re-meet, come on out!" Gigasmon screamed. The floor shook and shook and all of a sudden this giant monster came out. "Oh no it's Venomyotismon" Angewoman screamed. "Remember we all beat him by working together as a team last time and these was only 8 of us, we have triple the number of people, we have to work together to defeat him again." Tai lectured. "I have a plan" Davis said. "What is it?" Kari asked. "RUN!" Davis screamed. "Oh such a brilliant plan" Kari said sarcastically. "You really think so?" Davis asked. "No" Kari said. "Aw man" Davis said very upset.

"Let's go team!" Tai said. "Try to stay together, Let's think of a plan" "What about me?" cried Ash. "I need to protect myself" "Shut up Ash" Misty said slapping Ash. "I want my spirit NOW" screamed Ash. All of a sudden the ground shook like an earthquake was happening. "RARRRRRR" BlackWargreymon screamed. "Oh no it's BlackWargreymon!" Cody yelled. "Go get him WarGreymon attack!" Tai screamed. "Terra Force" "Ha you think you can defeat us with those weak attacks" Gigasmon said. "Terra Destroyer" BlackWargreymon attacked. "Oh no the attack is aimed at Kari" Tai screamed. "WarGreymon protect her." "I can't Tai, I'm being held up by Gigasmon, he won't let go!" WarGreymon said. "Venomyotismon grab the girl and take her to the lair, we'll hold her hostage until they give us their spirits/digimon." Gigasmon said struggling to hold WarGreymon back. "No, you can't do that" Tai screamed. "Huh" Venomyotismon said. "Take me instead" Tai said trying not to cry. "Hee take them both to the sacrifice hole Venomyotismon." ordered Gigasmon.

"Now I will handle you twerps, your getting on my nerves." Gigasmon said as threw WarGreymon in the air. "Not so fast Gigasmon" Sora screamed. "Biyomon digivolve!" "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon" "Birdramon go get Tai and Kari" Sora commanded, but it was to late they were gone. "It's okay I'll find them" Birdramon said. "Wait, your not going alone" Sora looked around and saw Kenta. "MarineAngemon you go with him you hear." Kenta commanded. "You got it." MarineAngemon replied. "Birdramon digivolve now" Sora commanded. "Birdramon digivolve to Garudomon" "Be careful you two" Sora said as she waved "Good luck" Kenta screamed.. Before they could leave Kimeramon appeared. "Good timing Kimeramon now go get them" Gigasmon said. "Don't tell me what to do, besides why can't you get them, scared? Kimeramon pointed out.

The End...for now. What's going to happen next, find out next chapter and find out. Please R&R.


End file.
